


Hot Weekend for WayHaught

by hcearper



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonnus Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcearper/pseuds/hcearper
Summary: Dolls lives in a mansion and invites the team to spend the weekend over. Nicole and Waverly use that time to get closer, trying to sneak kisses and make out sessions.It's a fluffy, smutty WayHaught (very) short story. It happens right after they kiss for the first time in Nedley's Office.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Hot Weekend for WayHaught

“Dolls, what the fuck?” Wynonna stood in the living room, looking around, trying to take in how amazing the place was. “You’ve been living in a fucking  _ mansion _ this whole time??”

“Yeah…”

“Thanks for inviting us over, this is pretty cool.” The younger Earp was sweet and polite.

It had been only a few days since Waverly had kissed Nicole in Nedley’s office and the girls were really hitting it off, but trying to take things slow, getting to know each other and keeping it to themselves. Both were super excited about an entire weekend together.

“So, you can go ahead and leave your stuff in your rooms.” Dolls announced. “Jeremy and Doc can have the room upstairs, since it has separate beds, Earps and Officer Haught can decide what to do, there are two rooms down here, both with queen size beds.”

Waverly and Nicole glanced at each other, picturing what a dream it’d be to fall and asleep and wake up together. It was just a thought though, since the most logical solution was for the sisters to sleep in the same room, of course. There was no reason they could think of to justify sleeping together. Except if Wynonna invited Doc to share a bed, but they had been fighting, as always, so that wasn’t gonna happen.

When everyone decided to go upstairs to play pool in Dolls’ game room, Waverly quickly pulled the redhead, by the hand, into her room for some private time. Both of their rooms were accessed by the living room.

“They’re gonna notice we’re gone, you know?” Nicole said while being pulled in for a kiss.

“So let’s enjoy it while we can.” The brunette whispered in the redhead’s ear and started kissing her neck.

As Waverly moved up, back to Nicole’s lips, her hands started to explore the taller girl’s body for the first time. Her fingers gently ran down the side of Nicole’s neck, to the extension of her collarbone, stopping right in the middle of her chest. She could feel the redhead start to breathe heavier as she touched her skin. Gently, she traced her finger down Nicole's chest, all the way down to the first button of her shirt.

“WAVERLY! Come here, you gotta see this!” Her sister yelled from upstairs.

Waverly landed her forehead on Nicole’s chest and sighed, disappointed. The redhead lifted the girl’s head up to give her one peck on the tip of the nose before they both joined the rest of the group.

After many games, drinks and laughs, the boys decided it was time to go to bed and left all three girls in the living room, chatting and finishing their drinks.

“I’m gonna go too, I wanna get up early to spend as much in the pool with a whiskey in my hand as possible,” Wynonna was getting up. “You coming, sis?”

“I’m gonna chat with Nicole a little more…”

“Haught, don’t keep my sister up too late.” Wynonna squinted at Nicole.

“I won’t, Earp.”

The girls instantly brought themselves closer together when the older Earp shut the bedroom door. Waverly leaned her back against the side of the couch, having her legs over Nicole, who sat up straight. They talked, cuddled and stared into each other's eyes. This time it wasn’t sexual, they just enjoyed each other’s embrace and got lost in their perfect little bubble.

“You’re the cutest, most perfect girl I have ever met, Waverly Earp.” She softly kissed the brunette, taking in the feeling of her lips.

“Nicole Haught, I never thought jumping on you in Nedley’s office would’ve been the best decision I ever made.” Waverly placed her hand behind the redhead’s neck and pulled her in for a longer kiss, breathing in Nicole’s scent. They didn’t notice a door open before it was too late.

Wynonna was already speaking before coming out of the room. “Waverly, did you bring any toothp-” Her eyes finally reached the girls, who were quickly separating their lips. “God dammit! I feel really stupid for thinking you two were best friends.”

Nicole froze, with brows furrowed and lips pressed together, and the younger girl sighed, getting up to help her sister find their toothpaste.

“Goodnight, Nicole.” She was already up and leaned down to kiss the redhead on the top of the head.

Before they shut the door, Nicole overheard Wynonna. “Are you fucking kidding me, baby girl? You and the hot redhead!?”

“Wynonna…” Waverly tried to calm her sister down and the door closed.

The next day was sunny and warm, and the team had plans to spend all day swimming. Doc, Wynonna and Nicole sat around the pool while Waverly, Jeremy and Dolls were in the water, having their own conversation. Doc was gonna make everyone hotdogs so he made his way to the grill and Nicole made her way to go get another drink.

“Got one for you, Wynonna.” Nicole handed her a cup with a very warm smile on her face.

“Well, it’s the least you can do since you’re  _ banging my sister _ .” Wynonna’s tone was harsh but she soon changed her frowned face into a smirk. “Thanks anyway.” She pointed at the redhead. “You better treat her right, Haughpants.”

Nicole already knew enough about the older Earp to realize she was actually being nice, so she kept smiling and said confidently. “I will.”

The sun was coming down when the redhead finally decided to get into the water. Her skin was very pale so she was waiting until there was no chance to get a sunburn. As soon as she got in, Waverly came swimming her way and climbed on her back, wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms over her shoulders. That’s exactly how they stayed until they were the only ones left in the pool.

By the time it was dark, everyone had gone inside to shower and get ready for dinner, but the two were still enjoying having their hands on each other way too much. Waverly had made her way from Nicole’s back to having her arms around her neck and their faces closer together. She walked back until she was leaning against the side of the pool. The brunette tucked the redhead’s hair behind her ears and leaned in to give her a kiss.

Nicole responded by kissing her back and Waverly jumped into her arms, wrapping her legs around the redhead’s waist and pressing their bodies together. Haught held on to the back of Waverly’s thighs and teased the brunette with her tongue, starting a full make out session. Pushing the younger Earp against the wall, she pressed her waist against Waverly, who moaned into her ear. Things got heated and Nicole’s body started being explored one more time, except now, the access was easier.

Waverly brushed both of her palms over the redhead’s boobs and felt her nipples harden. She did it one more time before reaching in Nicole’s back and pulling the string in her bikini, without any warning.

“Waverly! Are you insane? People are gonna see us.”

The brunette didn’t immediately respond, untying Nicole’s bikini from her neck as well. “No one would care and, now that Wynonna knows, she wouldn’t let anyone come in here.” As she talked, she finished leaving Nicole completely topless.

Waverly kissed the redhead’s neck while grabbing her exposed breasts, feeling them for the first time while her body burned with desire for more. Nicole was helpless and didn’t have the strength to fight the brunette’s advances, so she worked on making sure the other girl was also topless. She slowly pulled her closer, rubbing their breasts together, knowing it’d be the first time Waverly would feel that. As their nipples brushed against each other, Nicole moved Waverly and pressed a thigh in between her legs. The combination of feelings caused the brunette to let out an inappropriately loud moan.

“Shit.” Waverly covered her own mouth.

“As much as I’d love to hear that again, I think it’s time for us to go…”

Waverly blushed and smiled into Nicole’s lips. “Yeah... it’s probably better.”

They put their tops back on and went inside to shower and be with everyone.

The more the younger Earp looked at the redhead, the more she thought of how much she wanted to spend the night in the arms of the hottest girl she had ever seen. When the girls were, again, the last three standing, chatting in the living room, Wynonna figured it was time to leave her sister and Nicole alone.

“Okay, then. Good night to you two.” She walked to the bedroom, but was surprised by Waverly also getting up and walking behind her. Wynonna gave her sister a confused look.

“I’m just gonna get my stuff. I think I- I think I’ll sleep in Nicole’s room tonight…”

“Oh… OH!” Wynonna widened her eyes and wiggled her eyebrows. “I see. Well, have fun with you lady lover.” She winked at her sister.

Waverly rolled her eyes and gave Wynonna a shy smile. “Thanks.”

In the meantime, Nicole sat in the living room not knowing what was going on, until Waverly went into the redhead’s room carrying a bag. She went in the room behind the brunette.

“I- I told Wynonna I was gonna stay here with you tonight… but I just realized I didn’t even ask  _ you  _ about it.” She shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Oh! Of course you can stay here with me, I can’t wait to fall asleep next to you…” She leaned in to kiss Waverly.

“Who said anything about sleeping?” The brunette closed the door behind them.

Nicole pushed the brunette against the door and started kissing her passionately, holding her tight by the waist. Waverly ran her fingers through the redhead’s hair and separated her legs, inviting Nicole to put her thigh in between them. Haught pressed her leg against the brunette, who moaned quietly and pulled up Nicole’s t-shirt, exposing her breasts. In reaction, the redhead picked Waverly up and carried her to the bed, laying on top of her. Before she could do anything else, the brunette sat up to remove her nightgown, leaving her body almost fully exposed.

Nicole could feel Waverly’s arousal on her thigh, which she kept pushing against the girl and making her moan every single time. She rubbed her hand along the side of the brunette’s body until it reached her underwear. For a moment she played with the waistband, trying to see if the brunette would try and stop her. What happened was the opposite, Waverly quickly made a move to take off her own underwear. She stared into Nicole’s eyes to capture her look. The redhead looked down admiring the brunette’s entire body and licking her lips trying to control herself.

“...Wow.” She said into Waverly’s mouth, who smiled and pressed herself against Nicole’s leg.

The redhead now could feel exactly how wet the brunette was as she thrusted on her. Her kisses started going down the girls neck while she grinded and pleasured herself on Nicole. When the redhead’s lips reached Waverly's breasts, she took her time on each one, sucking her nipples and swirling her tongue around them, causing the brunette to moan a little louder. She kept going down, giving the younger Earp’s body wet, open mouthed kisses, teasing her as much as she could. Very slowly she made her way down the girl’s thigh, coming back up, licking the inner part of her legs. Waverly moaned and imagined how good Nicole’s mouth would feel between her legs, she couldn’t wait any longer.

The brunette grabbed the redhead’s hair and pulled herself down, trying to make contact between her wet folds and Nicole’s tongue. Haught decided it was time to stop teasing and laid her tongue flat over Waverly’s wetness. She slowly licked up, gently brushing her tongue over the girl’s clit, causing her to quiver. Waverly started moving her hips, showing Nicole what she wanted her to do. The redhead followed the directions perfectly and used both hands to hold on to Waverly. She moved her tongue in rapid circles around the girls clit.

“Oh… Nicole! Don’t stop.”

Knowing the brunette was getting close, she brushed a hand up her inner thigh, slightly separated her mouth from the girl’s center, and slid two fingers inside her, pressing against her front wall. Waverly instantly groaned and arched her back, overwhelmed with pleasure. Nicole kept curling her fingers inside the brunette and went back to also working her tongue. She moved fast over her clit, but her fingers slowly, giving Waverly such intense feelings the brunette couldn’t even understand anymore what exactly Nicole was doing. All she knew was that it was right and, in no time, her back arched, her legs squeezed Haught’s head and she screamed. When her body finally relaxed, it was twitching.

Nicole removed her fingers and kissed Waverly’s thighs. The brunette reached down and pulled the redhead up, giving her a kiss and tasting herself on the other girl’s lips.

“Officer Haught… you really make your name justice, don’t you?”

Nicole laid next to Waverly and relaxed her head on her shoulder. “Well, what can I say? Years of experience.” They both laughed and quickly fell into a deep sleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning, they were the last to wake up. Which made sense, considering they were the last to fall asleep.

“Good morning, sleepy heads.” Jeremy didn’t even think about the fact that the girls woke up together.

“Morning, ladies...” Dolls did notice and gave Wynonna a shocked look. Wynonna smirked at him.

They all ate breakfast together and settled on a chill day with a nice dinner to end their mini vacation. 

Dinner was cooked by Dolls, Wynonna and Nicole. Waverly was usually the one who knew her away around the kitchen, but they wanted to give the girl a break.

“So, Officer Haught… how was your sleepover last night?” Dolls had always known Nicole had a crush on Waverly and he noticed when the brunette started liking her back. He even got Nicole to admit she liked Waverly at some point.

Nicole immediately gave Wynonna a panicked look, hoping for some help. “Uhm, yeah… We were up talking and she didn’t want to wake Wynonna up, so…”

“Right.” He smiled and went out to the living room to set the table.

“Nice save, Haught. Too bad I couldn’t sleep because  _ someone _ was doing  _ something _ to make my sister scream really loud!” Wynonna whispered. “She is my  _ baby sister _ , you know, you scarred me for life.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Waverly walked in, she wanted to see what they were making.

“Nothing.” Nicole said quickly.

“I’m complaining about your sex noises. You are  _ never  _ allowed to have sex in a room next to mine, I swear to god.”

Nicole blushed and Waverly quietly giggled at her sister’s reaction. “Yeah, like I’ve never heard you and Doc before…”

Wynonna squinted at her little sister and opened her mouth, shocked. “Okay, okay. Jesus. I guess we’re even then.”

The girls laughed together and, sooner after, dinner was ready. 

The weekend had been a success and the team was closer and stronger than ever. Even Wynonna and Doc were already talking and flirting by the end of the weekend. Everyone was ready for the next case.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
